<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мир на двоих by LaurielAnarwen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175388">Мир на двоих</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen'>LaurielAnarwen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Потерпев поражение в битве с Оби-Ваном Кеноби, братья Мол и Саваж оказываются запертыми в спасательной капсуле, а до Датомира путь неблизкий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darth Maul/Savage Opress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Мир на двоих</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Послесловие к серии 5х01<br/>2. Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву для команды WTF Adventurers Club 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Космос был огромен, молчалив и безграничен, и маленькую спасательную капсулу отделяло от него только силовое поле. Еды, воды и пространства внутри было на одного, а их — двое. Старший брат и младший, или, как предпочитал Мол — учитель и ученик. Саваж не возражал, ему было всё равно, как брат его назовёт — лишь бы не уходил больше. Впрочем, куда ему было идти в открытом космосе?</p><p>Капсула медленно, почти неуправляемо, но всё же плелась в сторону Датомира — единственного места, где братьев мог кто-то ждать. Саваж на это надеялся, потому что больше надеяться было не на что. Он начинал разделять неутолимую ненависть брата к Кеноби: стычка с ним стоила им руки и ноги на двоих, а ещё корабля, надежды и, возможно, будущего.</p><p>Взгляд Мола день ото дня становился всё более диким и отчаянным, временами он впадал в беспамятство, почти в безумие — как тогда, когда Саваж его нашёл. Смотрел в никуда невидящим взглядом, бормотал что-то бессмысленное, а придя в себя — начинал злиться. Боль, теснота и бездействие сводили его с ума, а дрейфовать так, с едва живыми двигателями, предстояло ещё недели две. К тому же, все запасы приходилось делить на двоих, а их и так было немного.</p><p>Немилосердно болела отрубленная рука, исходя зелёным туманом. Саваж отрубил бы её снова, только бы она перестала уже болеть. И ногу бы себе отрубил — чтобы отдать брату. Он бы и сердце вынул и отдал ему, если бы это помогло, но знал: не поможет. Вот если вырвать сердце из груди Кеноби и протянуть его, ещё тёплое и трепещущее… </p><p>Когда Мол с отчаянным злым рыком набросился на Саважа и попытался вцепиться ему в шею зубами, тот понял, что делать что-то надо прямо сейчас. И, придавив вырывающегося брата к жёсткому ложу всем собой, заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Не нежным, скорее отчаянным — но, как ни странно, это сработало. Мол сначала обмяк и перестал вырываться, а потом и ответил, укусив за губу — не сильно, но чувствительно.</p><p>Саваж оторвался от него, тяжело дыша. Глаза Мола снова были осмысленными, и в глубине тёмных зрачков полыхал огонь — так он обычно выглядел, когда строил планы мести Кеноби. <i>Увлечённо</i>.</p><p>— Пусти меня… ученик, — этого глубокого голоса нельзя было не послушаться, и Саваж ослабил хватку, готовясь получить по заслугам за неслыханную наглость, но Мол, освободившись, лишь поменял их местами, оказавшись сверху. Уцелевшая дюрасталевая нога Мола больно упиралась в бедро, но в глазах полыхала тёмная жажда, почти страсть, а усмешка не была злой.</p><p>— Ты полон сюрпризов, <i>мой ученик</i>, — голос бархатными вибрациями прокатился по венам, зажигая кровь, и Саваж выгнулся, отдаваясь рукам и губам брата. Мол сжимал сильно и грубо, оставляя синяки и глубокие кровящие царапины от ногтей, а поцелуи походили скорее на укусы, но когда он сомкнул руку на члене Саважа, тот кончил буквально через несколько сильных, резких движений — и жадно смотрел, как Мол слизывает с пальцев его сперму.</p><p>— Брат… — прохрипел он, приподнимаясь и пытаясь обнять Мола за талию, но тот скинул с себя его руку, оскалившись, как дикий зверь.</p><p>— Нет!</p><p>— Прости… но я лишь хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо, — сказал Саваж.</p><p>И запоздало понял, что Молу, скорее всего, никогда не будет «хорошо» в том смысле, какой он вкладывал в эти слова, и даже колдовство Матери Талзин не поможет. А всё из-за трижды ненавистного Кеноби!</p><p>— Но мне хорошо, — тем же вибрирующим, почти мурлыкающим голосом ответил Мол. — Мне нравится смотреть на тебя такого, мой ученик. Нравится, как ты отдаёшь себя мне, — Мол заставил Саважа снова рухнуть навзничь, ударившись головой о ложе, но это был такой пустяк. — Как принимаешь всё, что я тебе даю, — он провёл рукой вниз по груди и животу, а второй завёл целую руку Саважа ему за голову. — Как дрожишь, — сильно прикусил сосок, заставив резко вскрикнуть, — и как кричишь.</p><p>— Да, — прохрипел Саваж, снова чувствуя мучительно-сладкое возбуждение. Мол грубо поцеловал его, оставляя во рту металлический привкус крови. — Да! Всё… что угодно… для тебя… брат.</p><p>Мол гортанно рассмеялся и, отпустив его руку, плавно скользнул вниз и накрыл ртом истекающий смазкой член. Прятать зубы он даже не собирался, и острое удовольствие мешалось с болью, но так было ещё лучше. От Мола Саваж готов был принять даже смерть — не то что боль.</p><p>— Не сдерживайся, — хрипло прошептал Мол, выпустив член изо рта с мягким влажным хлопком, — кричи, мой ученик. Кричи. Отдай мне всего себя.</p><p>И Саваж кричал, раздираемый болью и удовольствием, и шептал «да», и «ещё», и «брат», а Мол смеялся вокруг его члена, и прикусывал головку, и ласкал языком и губами, и это было слишком, слишком, слишком…</p><p>Если бы Саваж умер прямо сейчас — он бы умер счастливым.</p><p>*</p><p>Космос, равнодушный, холодный и бескрайний, по-прежнему скалился из-за тонкой красноватой преграды силового поля, и Саваж оскалился на него в ответ. Мол дышал глубоко и ровно, распластавшись по его груди, и во сне его лицо было таким спокойным, каким никогда не бывало, пока он бодрствовал. Синяки и царапины на теле Саважа наливались ноющей болью, и разделённого на двоих одиночного пайка не хватало, чтобы полностью утолить голод и жажду, а до Датомира всё ещё оставалось чуть меньше двух недель унылого телепания без возможности совершить гиперскачок.</p><p>Ничто не изменилось — и изменилось всё. Исходящее от Мола спокойствие ощущалось даже во сне, а призрак безумия отступил и растворился в тенях по углам спасательной капсулы, которая сейчас была для Саважа всем миром. Но если он мог разделить этот мир на двоих с Молом — согласился бы и на вечность в этой капсуле, где были только они двое и бездонный космос.</p><p>Когда-нибудь они обязательно найдут Кеноби и убьют его, и Саваж сам вырвет из его груди сердце и растопчет. И тогда никто больше не будет стоять между ним и его братом. <i>Никто</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>